Bolt
}} Bolt is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Donnerschlag from the planet Fulgyris in Bryce Bowman: Devil's Bounty. Appearance Bolt's skin is made of electrons that give off dark-blue light. He has turquoise eyes and hair that glow. Bolt wears a costume, that's mostly black but with blue lines that run down the side of his stomach, the sides of the shorts, and across the shoulders. The light-blue lines connect to circles on the costume's sleeves and the legs of the shorts. He has a blue stripe that looks like a belt on his waist. Bolt wears black, finger-less gloves, that have a circular shape cut out, and a blue stripe that goes around the opening of the glove and the cut-out in the middle of the glove. The gloves have darker rings around the fingers. There is a thunder-bolt shaped cut-out from the collar of the shirt, that ends around the middle of his abdomen. Occasionally, there will be a stream of high-velocity electrons arcing away from his body and looping back into another part of his exposed skin. Transformation Sequence TBA History TBA Powers and Abilities While he is made of pure Electric ity, Bolt can manipulate electricity as one would expect. He is able to charge the electricity in his hands to create an aura that allows him to stun victims of a punch. All of Bolt's movements are fast. He can move slowly, but it is a forced thing that Bryce does to make his movements a more regular speed. Bolt can run at light speed, which is roughly 299,792,458 meters per second or 670,616,629.3844 miles per hour. His walking speed is pretty regular, but it can be hard to control, especially for new users. Bolt is about as strong as Titan Prime, meaning he could lift a car but would have trouble throwing it. Bolt can fly by moving the electricity in his body around. He is not very fast, however, so he usually runs instead. Bolt's species as a unique ability to travel through conductible materials. He touches the material and essentially is drawn inside it, and can then travel around relatively freely. The advantage of this is that it grants him slower movement speed, so he can process what he's doing instead of hoping for the best. Weaknesses Bolt's biggest weakness is his fragility. He can't take very much damage, or his body destabilizes and he will effectively die, which reverts Bryce to his default form. Bolt's speed can be a hindrance if he needs to be more focused. Bolt's conduction travel can be used against him if he punches something made of metal or another conductive material. He will be trapped inside for a short time, and, if the material is insulated before he gets out, he could be trapped. Appearances The School for gifted youngster when he battled the X-men and Nemevoc Gallery BBDB Bolt.png|Bolt Negative Bolt.png|Nemevoc as Bolt Trivia *He is Bryce's fastest known form, and it is unlikely that he will ever acquire a faster one.